


Does That Word Ever Come Without Pain?

by Iamala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4.11 spoilers, Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, that L word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamala/pseuds/Iamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night Mickey pulls him onto the bed. </p>
<p>A coda to the roller coaster that was 4.11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does That Word Ever Come Without Pain?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I've ever written a sex scene so, as always, mistakes are mine, characters are not. Enjoy. I hope.

That night Mickey pulls him onto the bed. Lip said they should take Fiona's room for now since the two of them will try and sleep in the same bed anyway. Ian's ribs still hurt but he's smiling too. Mickey's face looks a mess, even after clean up, but he pulls Ian closer.

"I wanna do it this way tonight." He pulls Ian between his legs, kisses him, takes a breath. "No hiding, yeah?"

He's been quiet since they got back. Ian had cleaned him up when the kids were in bed and Mickey had just sat there. Ian pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You sure?"

Mickey winced as he licked his split lip but nodded, sliding a hand down to Ian's cracked ribs. "Gentle though, right? Don't want you passin out on me or somethin."

Ian's eyes felt ridiculously damp.

"C'mon now, don't be a girl about this. We've fucked face to face before." Mickey looked embarrassed. Ian got control of his smile. "You're such a sap." But he gripped Ian's shoulder tighter and lifted his head to meet him for the kiss.

They didn't talk much after that. Mickey helped Ian off with his clothes and Ian tried to do the same without wincing. "Stay still, bitch, I can do it myself."

Ian had been inside Mickey plenty of times since they'd known each other, but this was the first time Mickey didn't look away when he entered.

"Gentle alright, I'm damaged goods here." Mickey's voice came a little breathless and Ian had to stop to take a few shallow breaths of his own.

"You okay?"

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep, slightly aching breath. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good."

"Good, cause I aint explainin to no doctor how I killed you with my asshole, okay?" Ian laughed then winced.

"I'd like to see that."

"Shut the fuck up Gallagher," Mickey groused, shoving his hips forward and making Ian gasp as he was suddenly fully seated. Mickey tangled his fingers into Ian's hair. "Now get moving, alright?"

They rocked together slowly. The house was always cold in winter but there was damp heat between them that left sweat glistening on their skin. Mickey made a soft noise and closed his eyes as Ian made a particularly hard thrust. "You know I love you right, Mick? You know I love you." Ian whispered, urgent, breathless, intense.

Mickey felt himself flush all over and pressed his ankle harder against the back of Ian's thigh. "Yeah. Yeah, I-. Oh God. Yeah, Ian-" his body went tight. He came silently and Ian pressed them close as he did, moving those few last strokes before he joined him in wordless sensation.

Ian collapsed onto him, trying to catch his breath as his chest screamed. Mickey held him. "I love you too, bitch." he murmured into damp hair. "Fucking idiot. I love you too."

Outside the window a siren wailed.

 


End file.
